Sonamy - Ignore Me
by Bromaster The Hedgehog
Summary: This story is sad. This time this story is more better then any heartbreaking story I made before. Well, its better for now. Over the past, Sonic Ignored Amy everytime she talks to him. But, is there a reason why? Read it and find out. Brofist.


Okay, this story will be really sad. You will see this story really heartbreaking and sad. If you think I don't have the guts, well...heh heh just read this story. And don't worry about the ending...heh heh heh. This story is the story I been waiting for my whole life.

So let's get this over with. And make this story really emotional...heh heh heh heh heh. ;-)

Oh and Sonic Boom. I no longer hate it. I understand everything now.

Sonic had a showdown with Eggman.

"MAA HAA HAA! I GOT YOU NOW SONIC!"

"You know Eggman. I'm tired of you trying to take over the world. I beated you like a million times. Just stop Eggman. Cause you're wasting your time and my time. Give up now and you won't have to be locked up. What made you wanna be evil anyways? You don't have to rule the world to get what you want. You're gonna get bored later on."

"Hmm...perhaps your right. With nobody around to stop me, I will get bored eventually."

"See, why even bother?"

"I don't know, I just wanted to show the world how cruel I am."

"Well, everyone already hates you. So, basically you already did."

"Wow, I never even thought of that."

"Well, let's just say truce and shake hands."

Eggman sighed.

"Fine. But I won't like it."

"Hey, nobody say we can't still fight. Just for the heck of it."

Eggman shut down his robots and shook Sonic's hand.

Well, now that's solved.

After everyone celebrated that Robotnik finally gave up his life of crimes, Sonic was lying by a tree.

"Well, I can't believe Eggman gave up. Can this get any better?"

"SOOONIC!"

"Not again."

Amy ran to Sonic.

"Can't you believe it?! Eggman gave up!"

"Yeah. I supposed its great."

"So now that you're not busy, let's say you wanna go out?"

Sonic ignored her.

"Sonic? I know you can hear me."

"Amy. Is there anything else you rather wanna do?"

Amy made a sad look.

"You can just say no Sonic. I'm just asking you."

Sonic made a confusing look.

"Umm...the last time I said no...was you chasing me with a hammer."

Amy scratched the back of her head.

"Yeah. I did get a little upset. But, I'm trying not to chase you anymore."

"Really? Well why?"

Amy looked down.

"Do you think I go too much over you?"

Sonic made a worried look.

"Wait, let's not talk about this because..."

Amy looked away.

"I'm sorry Sonic. I just really like you so much."

Sonic made a sad look.

"Amy, I know that, I just don't wanna make feel bad."

"You don't have to say anything. I'm just gonna go away."

Amy held her arm and walked away.

"Since when Amy started acting like this? Maybe she'll get over it tomorrow. I mean, she really loves me. I'm sure she'll come to me tomorrow...maybe."

Amy was walking home.

"I knew Sonic doesn't like me. He doesn't want to hurt my feelings. And now I know why he runs away. Because I'm always bothering him...Well I'm not gonna see him anymore! Maybe I won't even talk to him. I'll just ignore him like he ignores me."

The next day, Sonic was...lying by a tree again. He was looking around. He was gonna expect Amy. Well, he did. But, she walked pasted him. The first time she actually walked pasted Sonic. Sonic waved at her. She just kept on walking. Sonic made a shocking look.

"Well that was the first time she ever ignored me. I guess she's still upset. I'm sure later on she'll be better."

Hours and hours pasted by. Then, days and weeks. Then a month pasted by. Sonic was eating a fruit. He haven't chilled for this long. He didn't felt like running. He just wanted to lay around all day. Plus pins and needles. Meaning that he's body was sleepy. He gets up and stretches everyday and night. And as soon he sat on the same spot, the warm ground heats up his body. Sonic forgets what he was lying around for. Then, every time he saw Amy walk past him, he remembers everything. He makes a sad look.

"Amy...you never ignored me this many times."

The next day, Sonic was feeling sick. He was out all day. Tails was busy trying to build with Robotnik. They both built new homes for people. If Eggman can build so many robots, he can build anything. Sonic couldn't do anything. He was feeling weak. Amy then, walked pasted him. Sonic saw her and waved. Amy actually looked back at Sonic. She sighed and walked to him. Sonic was gonna say YES! But, he was sick so...yeah.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I kinda stayed out all day."

Amy crossed her arms.

"I guess your busy. I'm just gonna go."

Amy walked away. Sonic made a surprising look

"Amy wait!"

Amy kept walking.

"Did I...no...no...no no no. She'll come back."

The next day, Sonic was...on the ground. He was...really sick. He couldn't move. He couldn't talk. It seemed like he was dead. When Amy saw him, she wanted to check on him. But, she was still angry at him. She sighed and went to him.

"Hey! You okay?"

Amy moved Sonic over. His eyes were closed. He was barely talking.

"Help...me..."

Amy made crossed her arms.

"Why not ask someone you're more comfortable with?"

"...please..."

Amy sighed. She picked him up and carried him to her house. If she can carry her giant piko hammer, then she can carry Sonic. She set him down on the couch. Sonic tried moving. Pins and needles were going away. He can move a little. He can speak a little now.

"Thank you Amy."

Amy looked away. Sonic made a sad look.

"Amy?"

Amy kept ignoring him. Sonic sighed.

"I'm sorry..."

"No, don't be. Its been a month already. You don't have to do say anything."

"But, you're ignoring me. I never seen you act like that. I wanna make you happy. I don't want you to hate me."

"You don't have to make me happy. You can do whatever you want. I'm not gonna stop you."

"Look, I would take you out. But, I only said no because I didn't want to lose you. And because Robotnik might plan something to take you away."

"The last time I asked you out, Robotnik gave up. And yet you ignored my question. I thought you would at least make me happy."

"I made a lot of mistakes. But..."

"Just don't say anything Sonic."

"Amy! Come on!"

"Stop! You wanna cheer me up now because I'm mad. I don't care what you do. You caused enough trouble already."

Sonic looked down.

"I can't believe it. I broke her heart. I just wanted to wait till I felt ready to ask her out. But then, I made her hate me."

Amy walked away. Sonic looked down.

"I just ignored her. And she was my friend. I did like her. But, I wasn't ready to even ask her out. And neither was she."

Sonic sighed and closed his eyes.

Amy came back.

"Trying to sleep?"

Sonic didn't her. He didn't want to make her upset. Amy made a angry look.

"You see? You're ignoring me again."

Sonic looked at Amy.

"I didn't want to say anything to make you angry or upset. I felt like I wasn't ready to go and ask you out. That's why I didn't say anything. What do you want me to do?"

Tears were falling from Sonic.

"What do you want me to do to make you happy? I don't want you to ignore me."

Sonic looked away.

"If you want me to go away, then I'll just go now and never come back. Just please stop! I'll do anything to make it up to you! I always thought you were a sweet girl who had a crush on me. And I did like you. I just wanted to wait. Till I was ready to ask you."

Sonic tried so hard not to cry out loud. Amy made a sad look.

"Then, why didn't you bother telling me you weren't ready to date me?"

"I didn't want to make you feel bad. And I'm shy to tell you."

Sonic wiped tears.

"I'm sorry got running away. If you still hate me, then so be it. I told you everything how I feel about you."

Sonic looked away. Amy held Sonic's hand. Sonic looked at Amy.

"Just say something Sonic. Don't keep it in for so long. Sometimes you gotta man up say what you want. How else was I telling you to go out with me?"

Sonic looked down.

"I thought you would freak out if I told you. And I didn't want to hurt your feelings."

Amy looked away.

"Maybe I would freak out. I do get a little carried away sometimes."

Sonic pulled Amy.

"Sonic...I'm not mad anymore. You don't have to.."

Sonic then, kissed her lips. Amy made a surprising look. She pulled away.

"Sonic...you're sick."

Sonic held his arm and looked away.

"Sorry. I love you."

"I love you too. And I'm sorry for ignoring you."

"I forgive you. Its my fault anyways."

"I forgive you too. So, you wanna...keep this a secret."

Sonic looked at Amy.

"...Just not around everybody."

They both smiled and held their hands.

Well...I just made myself cried. For the first time. Alright. If you think that wasn't what you were expecting...well, I'm sorry. I wasn't planning for a huge dramatic scene. At least this is sad. With a happy ending.

Brofist.


End file.
